Alec Wynn
Appearance Alec is a short young lad and the spitting image of his father although with his mother's temperment and adventurous spirit. He prefers wearing simple clothing when out playing but inside the manor he's seen to wear more formal attire. As the son of a noble, Alec dresses the part, often wearing his father's old ring that proves him to be the heir of the house. Alec didn't escape from the attack unscathed as he still sports quite a few scars from where he was hit by a pot that his mother dropped on him before her untimely death. The lad is clean when he's inside the manor taking part in his studies but after an hour of playing he'd come back with bruises and bites from his small little adventures. Personality As a child, Alec loves to have fun and play small pranks on his servants. He's a fun loving child but in the presence of strangers, Alec becomes the young noble child he was born as. He distances himself from many of the adults that try to become what he sees as parental toward him for he sees accepting them as an insult to his parent's memory. While having many tutors, Alec is intelligent and shows it through his love of learning languages and sometimes even attempting to make his own. His father had a love for collecting novels and Alec reads them in his spare time taking care with each one. His love for musical instruments shows as well as after a servant mentioned his mother's love for the piano he eagerly learned to play the instrument, the gentleness of his melodies showing his innocence. History Alec was raised by his servants after his mother and father were killed by their most trusted manservant. During the struggle a young maid hid the child in the old passageways of the manor while shielding his eyes and ears to give him mercy of not hearing his mother scream in pain and his father's shouts of anger in his final moments. His father being a respected noble was often too trusting of the servants he hired from more poverty stricken areas as he did not expect his most trustedoften manservant to attack him out of greed. The man stole a few jewels and items but he never survived as the guard dog ripped the man to shreds before he could escape into the forest. During the two recent years of his life, Alec noticed a shift in power and heard stories of there being another king wanting to overthrow the one they've had. As Alec is still a boy, he's not sure on which side would win nor does he understand the reasons for this to happen. He only hopes is that he can live his life happily without this civil war taking a huge toll on his young life. Powers and Abilities Lock picking : While being stuck in his room for long periods of time, Alec learned how to become efficiant at lock picking over the course of a few months. Befriending Creatures : Alec often spends time in the faerie rings near the forest and gives candy to all the creatures that come to play with him. Mostly it is the fae that visit the child but other beings visit him as well.